Canticos Lunares
by Sayuri66
Summary: Hermione canvia , Hogwarts canvia, y la vida canvia para todos


CAPITULO 1: Nueva vida.  
  
*****Esta historia contiene personajes creados por Jk rowling, y otros inventados por mi, los inventados para ser utilizados han de avisarme, o hacer mención de quien lo ha creado, espero que os guste el relato, Aviso: no me hago responsable de los pensamientos agenos, es posible que hayan fragmentos con contenido erotico,si son sensibles a estos contenidos, mejor dejen de leer,ADEMAS HAY CONTENIDOS DEL QUINTO LIBRO QUE REVELA QUIEN MUERE, AQUELLOS QUE NO HALLAN LEIDO EL QUINTO LIBRO QUE SE ABSTENGA A LEER EL RELATO , no soy quien para estropearles nada, los que deseen leerlo espero que disfruten, para sugerencias o críticas, escriban sus reviews.*****  
  
Una chica de pelo castaño y levemente rizado, se acababa de levantar de un profundo sueño , donde divisaba su futuro como profesora de Aritmancia en el Colegio de magia y hechizaria y su nombramiento como Jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Con la cabeza más despejada de esos sueños que le hacian pensar que era más adivina que la misma profesora Trelawney, aunque si lo pensaba bien no era dificil superar a una falsante, aunque sin duda la preferia antes a ella que a cierta ex inquisidora de Hogwarts.  
  
Acabó de vestirse y de bajar al comedor cuando su madre acababa de recoger el periodico matinal y lo dejó en la mesa antes de darse cuenta de que su hija se acababa de levantar.  
  
-Hola cariño,¿ has dormido bien?-preguntó su madre con voz càlida.  
  
-Buenos días mama,- dijó la chica mientras cogia el periodico y pasaba las paginas rapidamente hasta el apartado de sucesos por si havia acontecido algun asesinato o otro tipo de suceso sospechoso que tubiera relación con Voldemort o los mortifago, para su alivio, no encontró nada extraño.  
  
-Vengaaa que el desayuno està listo-  
  
- Ya voy- dejó el periodico y se fue a la cocina.  
  
-por cierto, ya no te escribes con ese.. mmm Viktor Krum, erais muy buenos amigos- dijo la señora viendo como su hija se quedaba roja.  
  
- Mama, Viktor esta muy ocupado con sus mundiales-mintió ella pues sabia muy bien que Vicktor estaba con una russa- asi que no pienses cosas raras.- dijo ella con voz queda.  
  
- Ya, no será que estas por otra persona señorita?- preguntó su madre de manera inocente.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre mama , que ya se por donde vas- contestó su hija blanca- ESE al que tu te refieres , es un insensible , y yo quiero un chico culto, cariñoso, detallista y no un maldito egocentrico!  
  
- He pajarracos salid de aqui!!!- dijo la madre a una vandada de cuervos que havia en la ventana- Bueno hija, tu veràs. Uf que tarde se me ha hecho, tengo que ir a la clinica cielo- tomó un sorbo de café , cogió su bolso , dió un beso a su hija y salió de la cocina.  
  
- Adiós, mama.  
  
Hermione estaba terminandose el desayuno cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventana con una edición del profeta. Hermione lo cogió y miró la primera plana , donde no vió nada extraño, mientras se tomaba una tostada se dedicaba a pasar las hojas donde solo habian tonterias, casamientos de famosos, publicidad de quitamanchas magicos y mas idioteces, se dió cuenta que desde el año pasado ya no habia nada encontra de su amigo Harry ni de Dumbledore. Hermione se quedo parada ante una noticia que se encontraba en el apartado de novedades.  
  
GRANDES NOVEDADES EN HOGWARTS.  
  
A causa de los nuevos acontecimientos en hogwarts y en todo el mundo màgico, muchas de las familias muggles con hijos magos han prohibido a sus hijos a ir a la escuela pues no están dispuestos a que peligre la seguridad de sus vidas, los sangre limpia y las familias mas allegadas a Dumbledore , pretenden estar más unidos a el y ayudarle en lo que puedan. Ahora a causa  
de la baja de mas de 60 alumnos , el director y el ministerio de magia donde Fudge se ha dejado hacer facilmente, han decidido traer alumnos de otros colegios no solo de Beuxbatons y Drumstrang sino de otros colegios  
minoritarios, así que este curso habrán alumnos de America, Italia, Australia, Africa... Todo esto se debe a la poca seguridad que tienen los colegios pequeños y la facilidad que Voldemort tendría para persuadirlos y  
ponerlos de su lado. Por ello esperamos por parte de todos los  
ciudadanos,que pongan de su parte para hacer de esta sociedad  
multicultural.  
  
-Me parece muy bien- dijo Hermione mientras seguia pasando las hojas , unas paginas más adelante, Hermione se volvió a quedar parada delante de otra noticia.  
  
ROBO EN EL CALLEJÓN NOCKTURN.  
  
Ayer a las tres de la madrugada, unas tiendas del callejón de la magia oscura fueron saqueadas: Fling & Hut, Crestie´s Potions y La Luna Negra,  
tres tiendas quetienen en común la mercancia que vendian: ingredientes  
para pociones extremadamente peligrosas. Se cree que es un acto de una  
banda de jovenes magos que quieren asustar a la sociedad de brujos. Se  
pondrán medidas drasticas para evitar estos actos delictivos.  
  
-Todo es tan extraño...- Hermione recogió la mesa y se sento en el sofa  
donde crookshacks la esperaba para su ya rutinario rascado de orejas, cuando estaba apunto de sentarse escuchó unos picotazos en la ventana del comedor,una pequeña lechuza.- Pigweon!- Hermione cogió a la pequeña lechuza de Ron, le desató el pergamino y le dio un golpecito afectuoso en el pico,  
y esta se puso a jugar con el gato.  
  
Hermione, soy Ron , mi madre dice que te vamos a buscar esta noche a las 24 h, pues vamos a ir donde el año pasado y nos esperan los de la otra vez, Harry ya està con nosotros està muy triste por la falta de H-o-z-i-c-o-s, estoy preocupado por el, nos vemos luego. Adiós sabelotodo. Besos, Ron.  
  
-¿Besos?-Hermione se queda pensativa- cada vez està peor.  
  
Llegó la noche y Hermione y su madre estaban preparando las cosas de su hija para la marcha.  
  
-Cariño, ¿cuanto dinero te doy para los libros?- preguntó la madre.  
  
- 300 galeones bastan para los libros-contestó ella.  
  
- Te daré algo más para los uniformes nuevo, en este verano has crecido muxo, dudo que te reconozca tu Ronny.  
  
- Mi queeeee???-dijó hermione enfadada- Mama! el no es mi nada!  
  
- Si tu lo dices...- dijo con una risita su madre- este curso dejaras con la boca abierta a todos, te has vuelto muxo más femenina y tu cuerpecito de niñita se ha hecho en el de una mujercita.  
  
- Mamaaa- dijo Hermione ruborizandose-no digas eso!  
  
Madre e hija bajaron las escaleras hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba la chimenea, donde los Weasley aparecerian de un momento a otro. Hermione se sentó en el sofa esperando algun indicio de magia, de repente como aquella vez el curso pasado, una cabeza apareció por la chimenea, era una cabellera pelirroja , pero para sopresa de Hermione no era Ron, no, sino Percy, que después de haver demostrado que Dumbledore no era un mentiroso y que el ministerio se equivocaba havia vuelto con su familia.  
  
-Hola señora, Hermione- dijó percy con una sonrrisa- estas muy canviada a ron le dará un vuelco.  
  
- No digas eso Percy!- contestó Hermione cogiendo sus cosas y dando un beso a su madre.- Adiós mama , te escribiré.  
  
-Adios cariño- Abrazó a su hija- cuidate, dale saludos a tu madre Percy.  
  
- Si señora- contestó Weasley- vamos Hermione.  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
Próximo capitulo: La llegada a la nueva enseñanza. 


End file.
